1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical reader system that uses a scanned optical beam to interrogate one or more biosensors. In one embodiment, the biosensors are incorporated within the wells of a microplate.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers of optical reader systems are always trying to design a new and improved optical reader system that can be used to interrogate a resonant waveguide grating biosensor to determine if a biomolecular binding event (e.g., binding of a drug to a protein) occurred on a surface of the biosensor. One such new and improved optical reader system is the subject of the present invention.